This invention relates to a pad structure installable on the floor of an automobile in near adjacency to the driver's accelerator pedal. The pad structure is designed to absorb forces developed by a woman driver when she presses her foot down on the pedal. Such forces can, over time, cause the heel area of the woman's shoe to wear away prematurely, i.e. prior to other shoe surfaces. The present invention provides a pad structure that distributes and absorbs forces associated with shoe pressure on an accelerator pedal, thereby reducing shoe heel wear and preserving shoe life.